404 errors
by Alviss Moth
Summary: C'est petites erreurs qui font apparaître les grands désastres... Série de OS
1. Chapter 1

404 Errors

Disclaimer : Je les plains tellement que parfois, mieux vaut qu'ils restent entre les mains définitives de Kishimoto, moi je ne fais que les lui emprunter de temps en temps...

Résumé : Les petites erreurs qui font apparaître les grands désastres...

Note de l'auteur : Personnellement, je n'aime pas des masses Sakura, mais je pense qu'il faut quand même rendre hommage à cette pauvre kunoïchi qui n'a peut-être pas eu la chance de tomber dans l'équipe la plus stable de Konoha, à défaut d'être la plus puissante et la plus suicidaire de leur génération.

Note n°2 de l'auteur : en revanche, j'aime les points de suspensions, c'est indéniable...

« Non ! Reste avec moi ! »

Deux orbes bleus, voilées par l'appel de la mort, la regardaient. Ses mains s'affairaient sur le flanc béant d'où s'échappait de longs flots de sang.

« Naruto ! Merde ! »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun à côté. Lui aussi était mal en point. Elle savait. C'était sa faute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle lui demande ? Elle connaissait son caractère ! Toujours prêt à tout en toute circonstance. Seulement, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas été assez forte...

« Naruto, il faut que tu le ramène. Je t'en pris ! »

Et qu'avait-il répondu ?

« T'inquiète Sakura ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Et je ne reviens jamais sur mon Nindo ! »

Crétin fini... Voilà ce qui en résulte aujourd'hui : deux garçons presque morts, agonisant, l'un à côté de l'autre, et le troisième membre de leur équipe tentant tout pour les maintenir en vie...

/J'aimais Sasuke.\\

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un amour de gamine. Puissant ? La preuve en est ici même. Puéril ? A plus forte raison : Oui ! Pour une simple amourette, qui ne lui était même pas destiné, il aura tout fait. Mettant sa vie en jeux. Mais on a pas toujours autant de chance... et les conséquences sont lourdes.

Il a tout donné sans rien recevoir en retour car le cœur de la belle était froid.

/Naruto, je m'excuse tellement... de vous avoir condamnés. Depuis cette nuit où je t'ai supplié de nous... non, de me ramener Sasuke, tu n'as eu de cesse de le poursuivre. Je ne sais pas si c'était uniquement pour moi, mais je t'ai gâché l'existence.\\

Et maintenant cette existence se répand sur l'herbe brûlée par le soleil.

/Ma force n'était pas suffisante à l'époque. Je n'étais qu'une plaie et aujourd'hui encore, je suis extérieure à votre monde.\\

Les gestes s'enchaînaient avec une précision extrême.

/Lorsque je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, couvert de bandage, j'ai essayé de te dissuader. Tu as toujours été têtu. C'est, sans doute, ce qui t'a permit de t'élever à ce niveau... Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, disant que si tu n'arrivais pas à aider ton ami, alors comment pourrais-tu aider le village ? A ce moment, ma décision était prise : je t'aurais aidé par tout les moyens possibles ! Je suis devenue Médic-nin pour vous, je me suis entraînée avec autant d'ardeur que toi, pour lui. Pourtant, tu ne m'as jamais prise comme une femme pouvant se battre à tes côtés. J'étais, et je resterais pour toi, le jeune pétale qu'il faut protéger... \\

Pas la peine de se justifier, le mal est fait. Leurs rêves sont effondrés.

Les mains stoppèrent le flux sanguin se déversant du Blond. Il fallait aussi s'occuper du Brun. Une puissante vague de chakra fut déversé directement dans le cœur de Sasuke.

« Vit »

Une pulsation.

« Vit ! »

Une autre pulsation.

« Vit ! Bordel ! »

Troisième pulsation.

Le cœur repartis et avec lui, la circulation sanguine. Sasuke suffoquait ! A l'aide d'un kunaï, les mains ouvrirent le torse blanc. Deux côtes étaient brisées et l'une d'elle avait percé le poumon droit. Le sang s'infiltrait à l'intérieur et était recraché par la bouche de l'Uchiha.

/J'ai toujours été lourde, non ? Toujours sur ton dos, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, tu me remarquerais parmi les autres filles. Je voulais être importante pour toi. Je n'ai réussi qu'à être une plaie, un boulet que l'on traîne de force. Pour me consoler, je me suis souvent fais la réflexion que ton esprit était trop concentré sur l'honneur de ta famille pour envisager le simple fait d'avoir des sentiments. Pourtant, tu as réussis à t'ouvrir à la camaraderie : Naruto est devenu ton rival, ton ami, ton frère...\\

L'artère fémorale était pincée, le sang ne circulait plus dans la partie inférieur de son corps.

/Lorsque tu t'es rendu compte de ces liens, tu t'es d'autant plus refermé sur toi-même. A ce moment là, nous t'avions déjà perdu, n'es-ce pas?\\

Il y avait trop de blessures, et manifestement pas assez de dix doigts pour toutes. Elle ne pouvait pas se cloner, ses réserves de chakra ne lui permettait pas un tel abus.

Naruto...

Sasuke...

/Tu te souviens ? Le soir où tu es partis pour Oto. Tu m'as remercié. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait dans ton intérêt, je n'ai pas su t'aider. D'ailleurs, tu ne me l'aurais sans doute pas permis, à l'époque. Tu doutais. De tout le monde. Ta famille avait été assassiné, officiellement, par ton frère. Ton univers tout entier s'était écroulé sous tes yeux d'enfants. Les « autres » n'ont jamais souffert comme toi tu as souffert ! C'était indéniable. Puis il y a eu Naruto. Vous aviez tant en commun !

Orochimaru est arrivé, et tu l'as suivi dans sa folie... Il t'a entraîner sans relâche, polissant ton âme et ta conscience pour en faire une arme, à l'instar de ton katana, tu es devenu acéré.

Combien de fois vous êtes vous affronté tous les deux ? Combien de fois ais-je été trop lâche ou trop faible pour vous arrêter ?\\

Les mains changèrent à nouveau de corps pour l'instant, Sasuke respirait. Mais aucun des deux n'était tiré d'affaire... Bien trop de plaies... Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, il y avait encore une chance ! Même infime... il fallait qu'elle l'a saisisse ! Pour eux... pour leur rêve...

La pluie s'abattit sur la joue de la jeune fille. Une seule goutte de pluie qui ruissela pour aller s'écraser contre un torse doré.

/Pardon... pardon Naruto...

Tout cela... Je me suis souvent demandée si ce n'était pas un jeu entre vous deux... Déjà à l'académie, tu semblais te soucier, avant toutes autres choses, de ce que pouvait faire Sasuke. Et, après, à l'examen des chunins, j'ai bien ressenti ton excitation lorsqu'enfin Sasuke avait reconnu ta valeur. Il ne comprenait pas comment, malgré son entraînement, tu avais pu le rattraper aussi vite. C'est à ce moment qu'il t'a considéré d'un autre œil, je me trompe ?

A l'époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que vous ne vous battiez pas... Maintenant je me rends compte que c'était inévitable... Nous connaissons tous les trois le résultat... Mais je sais qui ni lui, ni toi, vous ne voudriez revenir en arrière. Vous aviez nouer un lien étrange, mélange entre rivalité et fraternité, entre passion et amour... Peut-être pas de l'amour au sens où tout le monde peu l'entendre, mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié.\\

Naruto avait levé un main, et, rougit par le sang, alla caresser la joue humide de la konoïchi.

« Merci, Sakura » murmura-t-il dans un souffle court.

« Idiot ! Reste tranquille, tu veux ! »

Mais il y avait tant à faire sur c'est deux corps et pas assez de deux mains. Elle continuait, pourtant, cherchant, si ce n'est à réparer, à soulager le plus possible ses amis.

Du coin de l'œil, un mouvement attira son regard : Sasuke. Il sollicitait son attention comme il pouvait, et lorsqu'enfin, il l'a trouva, il murmura silencieusement « merci ».

/Encore ?\\

D'abord Sasuke, il y a des années, puis Naruto, il y a quelques instants, et maintenant Sasuke l'a remercié à nouveau...

/Mais que veux dire cette foutue miséricorde ? Pourquoi « merci » ? Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour vous, jamais pu vous aider, ni même vous soigner...\\

Elle fut tiré vers le sol et deux paires de lèvres l'embrassèrent simultanément. Deux attentions très douces même refroidies par les pertes considérables de sang. Les deux hommes, malgré leur agonie, sourirent de tout leur cœur et restèrent ainsi figés.

Le terrain crevé par la puissance du combat qui s'était déroulé ici, à peine quelque instant plus tôt, semblait si calme, si serein, si paisible. Seul les nombreuses boursouflures de la terre et les quelques déracinements massifs des arbres témoignaient de cet affrontement.

Naruto avait l'éternel sourire qu'on lui attribuait, mais aussi étrange que surprenant, le même éclatement était présent chez Sasuke. Ils étaient morts en souriant à celle qui n'a jamais rien pu faire pour eux, mais qui les a aimé et pour eux, ce fut le plus important... mais seulement après coup...

Il y avait dans cette nature, un profond respect, un silence infini pour ceux qui avaient défié leur propre raison d'être... « Merci »


	2. Chapter 2

Le second chapitre de la série "404 errors".

Je n'ai pas clairement dit de quel personnage il s'agissait mais c'est assez facile à deviner.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Une ombre se tenait là, debout, sur ce vieux rocher élimé par le temps. Cette ombre, ce simple souvenir, était rattachée à quelque chose dans le village. Ce même village caché -même si tout le monde savait où il se trouvait- il l'avait quitté des années auparavant. Il y avait ce sentiment, cette émotion enfermée au fond de l'ombre. Il se devait, à présent que tout été fini, de faire son deuil.

Il se déplaçait lentement, rasant les murs, de peur d'être reconnu même dans la mort. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre, personne n'aurait pu le voir. Certains eurent un frisson lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, et un énorme chien blanc s'arrêta à son niveau pour humer l'air, mais il passa inaperçu dans le village en reconstruction.

Ce chemin, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Malgré le quinquennat écoulé depuis, il se souvenait de chaque lieu, et chaque lieu lui renvoyait un souvenir, une anecdote ou même une simple image témoignant du passé...

Là, c'est devant ce magasin que son père lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait grand frère. C'est dans ce parc qu'ils étaient tous venus pour la première ballade de son cadet et qu'un petit papillon s'était déposé sur le landau de l'enfant, comme pour veiller sur lui... chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait lui-même.

Pour un grand frère, il était impardonnable... et pourtant, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aimerait se faire pardonner. Étant mort, ce serait désormais difficile... Il devait se faire une raison. Tant pis.

Il arriva bientôt. La demeure avait tant changé. De la rouille s'était installé sur toutes parties faites de métal les herbes hautes envahissaient chaque espace libre les murs s'étaient décolorés avec le temps les volets s'effritaient et le toit, c'est à se demander comment il tenait encore en place... La maison familiale, le cœur de son clan, n'était plus qu'une vieille baraque en ruine que les adolescents utilisaient pour leur squat. Brisant... écœurant... déprimant.

Il dépassa le portail, qui pendait lamentablement, et se stoppa devant la porte.

Comment ouvrir une porte lorsqu'on n'est plus qu'une ombre, même pas dessinée par le soleil et ses rayons..? Cela restait une bonne question ! Il aurait aimé avoir un, un contact avec son passé, son histoire et ce à quoi il avait dû renoncer pour sa mission. Quel engagement stupide ! Et pourtant, c'est son devoir il l'avait fait par conviction ! et pour protéger son cadet...

Le creux de la maison l'attirait. Comme un appel. Aussi, il se rapprocha, presque imperceptiblement, de l'obstacle, jusqu'à finalement se coller à la porte. Il ne sentit pas le contact du bois mais il ferma les yeux, faisant comme si. Il en avait besoin, pour lui-même, pour le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, voulant se redresser, il constata qu'il était entré. La porte n'ayant pas bougé, l'ombre s'affranchissait des lois physiques.

Il fallait qu'il voie les lieux. Il devait voir cet endroit.

L'ombre glissa parmi les pièces, sans se soucier des divers encombrements jonchés sur le sol ou ne serait-ce que les murs. Il se dirigeait juste par cette attraction, ce besoin.

C'était là, juste au centre de la salle.

L'ombre se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et tressaillait comme prise par un sanglot. Un long sanglot silencieux, qui pourtant perçait le mutisme. Un millier de pardons et d'excuses muettes... faites à sa famille et plus particulièrement à son petit frère, de 5 ans son cadet qui avait tant jurer de le tuer.


End file.
